


Expecting Chaos

by kerg22



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve and Villanelle can be together despite what the producers think, F/F, F/M, Niko dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerg22/pseuds/kerg22
Summary: Five years later, Villanelle and Eve are living their happily ever after. They are blissfully married, and Villanelle is pregnant with their first child. Eve and Villanelle both work for MI6 tracking down the world's most prolific assassins, but one has escaped from prison with one thing on her mind: Villanelle.





	1. Baby Threats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at fan-fiction. I had this idea, and I am curious to see how it plays out. Please comment or kudos if you would like me to continue the story. Also, I apologize for a certain someone in advance.

“Eve!” Villanelle shouted from the bedroom. “Eve, please, I need you.” Villanelle was propped up against the headboard of the bed wearing nothing but panties and a white satin robe. Her long, honey blonde hair was tied up into a sloppy bun, and she glistened with sweat. London was in the midst of a heat wave, and the air conditioner had been out for a whole week. Eve said she had called someone to have it fixed days ago. It was bad enough she had been confined to bed rest for the past month but suffering in this clammy room for another second was going to drive her to kill someone. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

“Eve! Please.”

The bedroom door opened, and Eve stopped and stared at Villanelle. It was hard not to. Villanelle’s belly was massive, and her small robe barely covered her noticeably larger breasts. Her entire stomach was visible with beads of sweat rolling down the sides. 

“Hey! Don’t do that! I’ve asked you not to stare at me.” Villanelle looked at herself in the mirror from across the room and grimaced. “Ugh, I was so beautiful. And now I can’t even roll out of bed by myself. Look what you did to me. I’m a beached whale.”

Eve sat on the bed next to Villanelle and placed her hand on her stomach. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and you only get more beautiful every day.”  
Villanelle dramatically took a loud sniff and looked at Eve directly in the eyes. 

“Bullshit, but I know you mean well. It’ll all be worth it. This baby better be really cute though because I am not doing this again. You hear that little Yuri. Be real stinking cute, or else.”

Eve busted out laughing. “We are not naming our baby Yuri.”

“What? I like it. It’s good for boy or girl, and since you won’t let me tell you the sex, I must come up with names that fit both. Or you could just let me tell you and you could help. It’s a…”

Eve put her hand over Villanelle’s mouth. 

“Don’t be a dick. I want to be surprised. Promise?”

Villanelle nodded in agreement and began to suck on one of Eve’s fingers.

“V, don’t. We can’t, you know that. Doctor’s orders.”

“He didn’t say anything about what I could do to you.”

Villanelle slowly pulled the sash from the robe above her stomach, and the garment fell from her shoulders and revealed her bare, full breasts. She began to sensually rub her nipples with her eyes closed. 

Eve swatted at Villanelle’s hands. 

“No! Stop it. No stimulation. It could be dangerous to the baby.” 

Villanelle growled. “I’m dying here, Eve. It’s so hot in here. I’m so horny. What if you lay next to me and pleasure yourself while I watch?”

“Do you think you can contain yourself?”

“Of course,” Villanelle lied. 

Eve knew better. “Soon, real, soon. I promise.”

Villanelle’s disappointment was evident. She pouted and crossed her arms to cover her breasts. 

“I’ve decided, since you are carrying our child, I am going to let you name the baby. By yourself. Just not Russian. We might need to be a little more subtle, don’t you think?”  
“Well, the baby is already going to be half-Korean. I just want it to have a part of me too.”

This had been a point of contention between Eve and Villanelle. When they first discussed having a baby, they had decided it would be too dangerous for Eve to carry because of her age. But Eve wanted her egg to be used for IVF, and she was not particularly open to any other method. Eve, as much as she hated to admit it, did not want to risk passing on Villanelle’s DNA to their child. Villanelle didn’t say it out loud, but she knew why Eve wouldn’t discuss the other options. She was hurt. But neither Eve nor Villanelle ever discussed it further. They typically avoided the topic of the genetic parent because it normally led to an argument about something else that was bottled up. Eve felt a storm brewing. The doorbell rang. 

“Are we expecting company? Is that the A/C repair man?” Villanelle asked excitedly. 

Eve rose from the bed to make sure she wasn’t within reaching distance. 

“Umm, sort of. All of the places I called kept giving me the run around, and I just know how uncomfortable you are, so I called a friend who is good with this kind of stuff.”

“Eve, who?”

“You may want to cover up a bit,” Eve said as she departed the room. 

Upon her return, she peeked her head in to make sure Villanelle was decent. She had put her robe back on which was good enough she guessed. Villanelle saw her and was already fuming. 

“Eve, tell me you did not bring him here.”

Eve mouthed she was sorry and opened the door. Niko strode in confidently carrying a tool kit and stared directly at Villanelle as he approached the window unit. It had been years since Villanelle had killed anyone, and she started to think Niko would be a glorious return to the stage. 

“Good morning, Oksana. You’re looking… well, you’re just glowing.”

“That would be the sweat, Nikolas.” Villanelle turned to look at Eve. “Why is he here?”

“To fix the A/C.”

“You know what I mean, this was not part of the deal.”

Niko stood with tool kit in hand and asked Eve, “Should I get to it or what? I’ve got a date tonight.”

“Actually, I’m so sorry Niko, if you could just give us one minute alone.”

Villanelle was seething. Niko exited the room and shut the door. 

“I said I never wanted to see his stupid mustachioed face again. He’s never supposed to come in this house again. He isn’t a part of our lives, Eve. Why are you still talking to him? How is he here?”

“I’m sorry. He just started coming to my gym, recently. We’ve been talking. He asked how things are, so I told him the truth, and he offered his help. I didn’t think I’d have to resort to taking him up on it.”

“Has he asked about our little Yuri?”

Eve ignored the Yuri remark. “No, not once. He has been completely above board.”

“Fine. Let the moo-stache back in and let’s be done with him.”

Niko walked back in straight to the A/C. “Righto, let’s get to it then.”

Eve’s phone buzzed.

“It’s Carolyn, V. She’s sending out an SOS. I need to call her. I’ll just be a second.”

“Eve do not leave me,” but she could not finish her sentence before Eve was out of the room. 

“V, that’s cute,” Niko said. “She never had any affectionate nicknames for me.”

“That’s because you are boring, and she did not love you like she loves me,” Villanelle said proudly. 

“Eve and I were married for ten years. What? You’ve been together five. I have a secret for you honey, everyone gets boring after a while.”

Villanelle grimaced as she massaged her left ring finger. A habit she had unfortunately started to pick up over the last month. 

“You know you can take that off. Those fingers are about like sausages now. Looks like it’s cutting off the circulation.”

“Do not give me any ideas about cutting things off, Nikolas. You may not like what I choose.”

Niko loudly gulped and averted his eyes from Villanelle. She smiled smugly. 

An awkward silence settled over the room. Villanelle turned on the tv to avoid talking to Niko as he fiddled away at the A/C. Villanelle suspected he didn’t know what he was doing. He was just looking for a way to get into their house. Just as she was convinced of his deception, the hum of the A/C turning on made Villanelle almost forget every nasty thing she ever thought about doing to Niko. 

“That ought to do it then. You’re welcome,” he said to Villanelle with a smirk. 

“Yes, yes, thank you. Now shoo! Please leave and never come back.”  
Niko started to leave the room, he peaked his head out the door and made sure Eve was nowhere in sight. He walked back in and kneeled next to the bed so he could look into Villanelle’s eyes. 

“I’m leaving, but just know, I’ll be back. I know Eve still loves me. You are a distraction. A shiny toy that’s losing its sheen. And once you have this baby, Eve will realize she doesn’t want a sociopath helping to raise her child. Our child. She will come back to me, and we will be a family again. Me, Eve and our little bundle of joy you’re carrying. Why do you think I ever agreed to donate my sperm in the first place?”

Villanelle bared her teeth. Her eyes darkened in pure anger. “You have no rights to this child. That was the agreement. You signed the papers. I will kill you if you ever come near me, my wife or my baby again.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Niko said waving his finger. “Mine and Eve’s baby. You have no contribution here. What do you think will happen when Eve leaves you? You’re not even a real person. Just using some fake identity, I’m sure.”

Villanelle had enough. She rolled slowly to the side of the bed to grab the knife she kept under her night stand for protection. As she rolled, a sharp, piercing pain overwhelmed her. She forgot about Niko’s presence, the knife, her plan to slit his throat only seconds ago. All she could feel were daggers piercing through her. She could feel the wetness between her legs. 

“I think I’m going into labor. Get Eve, please!”

Niko stood up but didn’t move for the door. He was frozen in disbelief.

“Niko you idiot, move, now!”

Eve’s voiced could be heard from the hallway.

“V, you are not going to believe who just managed to escape…”

She stood in the door frame struck in fear the same way as Niko. 

“What is wrong with you two? Can’t you see I’m in labor here.”

Villanelle looked beyond her massive belly to see the giant pool of blood staining the sheets of the bed. 

“Oh, shit.”


	2. Disinfectant and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle is rushed to the hospital as her and her child's life hang in the balance.

Eve sat in the waiting room of St. Mary’s hospital with her hands buried into her hair threatening to pull out every last strand. She had heard no news in the hours after they had taken Villanelle back for an emergency C-section. All she had been told before was Villanelle had a maternal hemorrhage, and the baby was in distress. Eve held Villanelle’s hand the entire ride to the hospital re-assuring her everything was going to be okay. Villanelle, as usual, remained calm in the face of danger. She cracked jokes with the EMTs about being handsy and getting a sneak peek. She threatened to kill Niko if he thought he was getting in the ambulance. It wasn’t until the nurses began to wheel her back to the Operating Room that Villanelle changed. 

“I’m sorry, miss, but we cannot allow you into the OR. You will have to go to the waiting room.”

The look of panic hit Villanelle as their hands separated and the gurney continued to roll further down the hall away from Eve. 

“No, stop,” Villanelle shouted. “I need my wife. I can’t do this without her,” Villanelle pled to the nurse. 

“Please don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone. Eve, I love you!” Villanelle yelled before she disappeared from site. 

Eve just stood there. She said nothing. She didn’t move. She panicked. Villanelle was scared. She had not seen her scared since she had stabbed in her the stomach in her Parisian apartment. Villanelle had the same look when she thought she was going to die, and Eve said nothing. She didn’t even tell her she loved her too. She had promised to love and protect Oksana, and she never really thought she would ever have to be the one to do the protecting. But Eve did this to Villanelle. She wanted the baby. Eve put Villanelle’s life in danger for a vision of a perfect family, but her life with Villanelle had already been perfect. She could never forgive herself if something happened to Villanelle. 

Eve had an aversion to hospitals. She only knew people who came to hospitals to die. She had seen her grandparents die. She had watched her father fade away from cancer. She had seen Bill fruitlessly taken to the hospital. No matter how much they tried to mask it, hospitals always smelled of disinfectant and death. Now, the two most important people in Eve’s life hung in the balance and all she could do was sit and wait. 

“Here, take this,” Niko said as he lowered a cup of lukewarm hospital coffee in front of Eve’s face. “You look like you need it. Any word yet?”

Eve reluctantly grabbed the cup and sat it on the table scattered with worn magazines. 

“No, nothing yet. Konstantin and Carolyn are on the way. Maybe one of them could actually get an answer from someone here,” Eve said a little louder than necessary hoping to spur someone into action. 

Niko took the empty seat next to Eve and reassuringly placed his hand on Eve’s back. 

“Everything will work out. Our baby will be happy and healthy.”

Eve waited for Niko to continue but he just rubbed her back blankly staring at a tv in the distance. She looked at him in disgust. 

“And?”

“And what?”

“What about Villanelle?”

“Oh, come on, Eve. That goes without saying, she’s strong. She’ll be fine. I can honestly say, of all the ways I’ve imagined her dying, this isn’t one.”   
Niko let out a small laugh he was trying to hold back. 

Eve moved out from under Niko’s hand and stood up to face him. 

“Listen, thank you for all that you’ve done, but I think it’s best you go. Villanelle will not want you here. I should never have called you.”

“The baby is my child too. I am here to stay and make sure everything is okay.”

“But it’s not your child. Just go, Niko. You don’t belong here.”

Niko stood up to face Eve. “Don’t speak to me that way, Eve. I’ll do what I damn well...”

Niko stopped midsentence as a large bear like hand slammed down on his shoulder. 

“I think it is time you go, unless you want to become a patron of this establishment as well. Ehh?” Konstantin phrased. 

Niko huffed and stormed out. Konstantin put away the pocketknife he had held to Niko’s back while threatening him.

Konstantin wrapped Eve in a big hug and held her tightly. Eve reciprocated and finally let out some tears. 

“How is our little bean?” he asked. “Are they taking good care of her? Any word on the baby?”

“No. Oh God, Konstantin, what am I going to do? She has to be okay. THEY have to be okay.”

“Eve, she will be fine. She is the strongest woman I know. If you think Oksana Astankova is going to leave this world without being the fiercest mama bear to your little son, you must be crazy.” 

Eve left the embrace of Konstantin’s hug and asked, “Son? She told you?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” a young doctor said behind Eve. “I just wanted to let you know, your wife is out of surgery, mother and son and are healthy and doing fine. You can go back and see them now.” 

Eve felt like she could breathe again. She and Konstantin began to make their way back to see Villanelle, but the doctor held up his hand, “I’m sorry, just immediate family right now.”

Konstantin made a move for his knife and growled, but Eve wrapped him in a quick hug. “I will come get you as soon as I can okay?”  
“Fine, I’ll wait for Carolyn. She should be on her way.”

*

The fog of the anesthesia still had its grasp firmly on Villanelle as she struggled to open her eyes. Despite the daze, she felt different. She felt lighter. Then she remembered why she was here, and she instinctively moved her hands to her stomach. In a panic, she reached out and grabbed the woman next to her. A nurse was caught by surprise and yelped in pain as she struggled to free herself from Villanelle’s vice grip. 

“Where is Eve?” Villanelle continued to wildly look around. “Where is our baby?”

“Your baby is fine. Your wife is on her way back here now. Could you please let go? You’re hurting me.”

“V, you’re okay?” Eve said as she stood in the doorway. Villanelle released the nurse who scampered out of the room. Eve ran to Villanelle and threw her arms around her. Villanelle grimaced in pain but let no noise escape as she was so happy to see Eve. “I was so worried. I love you so much.”

“Oh, darling Eve. You won’t get rid of me that easily. I am going to be here to annoy you for a very long time. Me and our little… Where is the baby? Is he okay?” Villanelle asked. 

“The doctor said he is perfectly healthy. They are cleaning him up and bringing him into us any minute.”

“I guess you know it’s a boy now.”

“Yes, and I was perfectly surprised. You did good, dear.”

Eve pressed her mouth against Villanelle’s and savored every second of the kiss she wasn’t sure she’d ever get to steal again. 

The nurse rolled in the cart with the child and made sure to make more noise than necessary to give Eve and Villanelle time to separate themselves. 

“He’s 7 pounds, 2 ounces, and 20 inches long. Perfectly healthy and a strong heartbeat. Congratulations you two!”

Villanelle sat up in her bed. “Can I hold him? Is it okay?” she asked as she looked around as if it were against the rules. 

The nurse smiled and picked up the blue blankets swaddling the baby boy and handed him to his new mother. Villanelle held the baby to her bosom and smiled as she looked up at Eve. 

“We did it, Eve. We really did it. He’s so cute.”

“So, I guess that means we can keep him them?” Eve said jokingly as she sat on the bed next to the two of them. 

“Forever and ever. I’ll kill anyone who harms a hair on his little head. Yes, I will.” Villanelle said in baby talk as she gingerly kissed his forehead.

“I’ll give you two some time alone. Ring if you need anything,” the nurse said unsure of what she just heard. 

“I suppose this means we will have to settle on a name,” Eve said. “Is this our little Yuri?”

“No, not Yuri. I knew his name when I saw him.” Villanelle looked at Eve and back to the baby. “Eve, I want to name him William.”

Eve let out an involuntary gasp as she put her hand to her mouth. She could feel the tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at the two of them. The love of her life who murdered her best friend and the son their world now revolved around. 

“Bill,” Eve said happily as she nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Some crazy stuff is to come. If you would like to continue reading, please comment/kudos.


	3. Villanelle's Calling Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn and Konstantin visit the baby in the hospital and everyone learns about the escaped assassin, Juliet Volkov.

Carolyn sat in the corner of the hospital room, a statue of indifference and elegance. Her face remained unchanged as Konstantin unsuccessfully played a game of peek-a-boo with a confused little Billie still securely wrapped in Villanelle’s arms. Villanelle, for her part, had not let the baby go since she first held him. Even when Eve had held the baby only briefly, Villanelle kept constant contact never letting her hand leave him. She refused to let the nurses take him away despite their insistence on running necessary medical tests, and there seemed to be a rotating shift of new faces as Villanelle threatened each one with unusual methods of inflicting bodily harm. 

“Carolyn, do you want to hold him?” Konstantin asked. “Here, I’ll bring him to you.” Konstantin moved to pick up Billie from Villanelle, but she shielded him from his grasp. 

“It’s okay, Villanelle. I’m perfectly fine from here.”

Eve took the empty seat next to Carolyn.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sure she will get a little less protective. I hope. Oh, God. I know it’s so far away but anyone that kid tries to date is royally screwed.”

“It’s quite alright. Actually, I don’t get the allure of babies. Years of sucking the life out of the you because they are helpless and dependent, and then they turn out unappreciative.”

Eve knew this comment was not directed at Billie, but Carolyn’s own self-reflection of the rift between herself and Kenny. Kenny had never gotten on board with Eve and Villanelle’s relationship but was even more disturbed when Carolyn married Konstantin and brought them both into work for MI6 officially. Kenny offered his mother his resignation and moved to Dublin to work in IT. They had not spoken in years.

“I realize now that was quite an insensitive thing to say,” Carolyn stated as a matter of fact. “I’m sure you and Villanelle will be excellent mothers. Just don’t coddle him too much.”

Carolyn’s phone began to buzz. “Ah, I need to take this. It should be an update on the escaped prisoner. I’ll step out into the hall.”

Carolyn received the news from the other end of the phone, but she kept her eyes on the man lurking suspiciously at the nurse’s station who kept eyeing the door to their room.  
“Oh, I see,” Carolyn said into the phone. “Well, that is an unusual development. I’ll be sure to let them know. Let’s send some additional officers to St. Mary’s just to be on the safe side.”

As she hung up the phone, she walked over to confront the man. 

“Niko, is it?”

“Yes. Do we know each other?”

“Not officially. Carolyn Martens. Eve’s boss. You know, you really should consider shaving that thing if you are trying to be incognito. It’s a dead giveaway.”

Niko put his hand over his moustache protectively. 

“I just wanted to see the baby. I just want to make sure it’s okay.”

“He’s perfectly fine from what I can see.”

“He. It’s a boy? I have a son.”

“From what I understand, you don’t. And Eve and Konstantin have asked you to leave. This is for your own safety, but you should really leave this hospital. If Villanelle sees you, I’m not sure what she’ll do based off the threats I’ve seen her make today to anyone who tries to take that baby from her. Give it time.”

Niko looked unsure. 

“I’ve also just called some protection officers here as well. Don’t make it more difficult than it has to be.”

Carolyn turned and left Niko in the hallway as she made her way back to Villanelle’s room. 

“Everything okay?” Eve asked as Carolyn entered the room. 

“Not quite.”

“Your ex-husband is outside, and I’ve just received some rather disturbing news.”

“Niko is here?” Villanelle asked heatedly. Konstantin was already at the door as he scanned the hallways. He turned and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Doesn’t seem to be anymore.”

“Yes, yes, Niko should be gone but there’s more.”

“What is it Carolyn?” Eve asked. 

“Eve, if you recall from our conversation earlier, a convict escaped from prison. Juliet Volkov.”

“A low level free-lance assassin I put away years ago. Have they found her yet?”

“Well, we have discovered how she escaped. She seduced a prison guard, and he snuck her out. They just found his body. I’m afraid it may be an attempt to get Villanelle’s attention.”

“What do you mean?” Villanelle asked in confusion.

“They found the body of the guard in a dress, and she, as Eve so eloquently puts it, chopped his knob off.”

“Great. I cut two dicks off and suddenly that’s my calling card? I don’t think so. That could be meant for anyone.”

“In other circumstances, I might be able to agree with you, but there was a large V also carved into his chest in the middle of a heart. They searched her prison cell and found pages of personal diary entries and drawings dedicated to her obsession with you, Villanelle.”

“I don’t even know her,” Villanelle replied. 

“That’s not technically true,” Konstantin interjected. “When the Twelve hired me to train you and saw the success we had, they also had me handle other potential female assassins as well.”

“There was more than just Villanelle and Nadia?” Eve asked.

“None who became operational. Volkov was a promising prospect, but she did not take direction well. Even less so than you, Villanelle. Do you remember Stockholm in 2015? I brought you there to instruct hand-to-hand combat and all you did was shop and spend your day in the spas with a feisty red head?”

“Oh, yes. A very eager beaver that one was.”

“That was Volkov. She went AWOL after that. I had no idea she was still alive. I assumed the Twelve would have found and terminated her.”

“So, she sleeps with Villanelle and loses all her marbles?” Carolyn asked unbelieving. 

Villanelle was nodding her head as if it were obvious. “I mean, I am amazing Carolyn. Eve, tell her. Tell her how good I am.”

Eve looked at Carolyn with raised eyebrows and nodded emphatically. 

“Ahh, I told you Carolyn. I am the best.”

“Well, perhaps you were too good, Villanelle. She has been locked up for seven years and apparently has been solely focused on you. There is a chance she may try to make contact. We will need you to be ready. We are tracking the phone she stole from the security guard and she appears to already be in France. I’ve requested some additional security detail for you and Eve until she is in custody.” 

As if almost sensing Villanelle’s momentary lack of concentration on him, Billie began to cry loudly. Villanelle non-chalantly pulled out her breast for him to nurse without breaking eye contact with Carolyn. 

“Well, I believe that’s our cue to leave. Come on Konstantin. I could go for some Korean BBQ.”

Konstantin rubbed Billie’s head and took a long sniff from his hair. “Ahh, the fountain of youth. Papa Konstantin will be back tomorrow to drive you all home. Bye-bye, Billie.”

Konstantin turned to follow Carolyn out the door, and Villanelle loudly cleared her throat. Konstantin walked back to Villanelle’s bedside and kissed her on the forehead. 

“I am still your favorite, right?” Villanelle asked. 

“Always, little bean.”

Villanelle smiled smugly at Billie as Konstantin walked out the door.

“Eve, I think something’s wrong. I keep trying to feed him, and he won’t take anything. You try.”

Villanelle moved to lift Eve’s shirt up, and Eve laughed. 

“It doesn’t work that way, darling.” 

“I’ll call a nurse in here, if any are still willing to weather the storm.”

“No, please don’t. They will try,” Villanelle paused to yawn, “…to take him away from us.”

“It’ll only be for a short time. They can just run the tests they’ve been trying to do for the last few hours and you can get some much-needed rest.”

Eve rang the buzzer and a timid nurse peeked her head in the door but didn’t step in.

“Yes?” she asked with the fear evident in her voice.

“Would you take little Billie to the nursery and run the tests the doctors need to while the mother sleeps?”

The nurse came in and pried Billie from Villanelle’s arms with Villanelle finally releasing his little foot as he was out of arm’s reach. Eve began to follow the two of them out until Villanelle grabbed her hand in a panic. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I was going to stay with Billie to make sure everything is okay.”

“Please don’t leave me again. I was so scared last time. Would you just stay here and sleep with me?” Villanelle asked as she slid over in her small hospital bed to make room for Eve.

“Of course, darling,” Eve said as she climbed into the bed and was met with a fierce Villanelle kiss. 

*  
Eve slept much longer than she anticipated. Eve lifted Villanelle’s arm from her waist and slid out of bed quietly in order to let Villanelle continue to sleep. The hustle and bustle of the hospital hallway from earlier in the day was gone, and Eve cornered the nearest nurse. 

“Excuse me? What time is it?”

“It’s 2:00 A.M. You two were sleeping so peacefully, we didn’t want to disturb you. I was briefed on little Billie when I came on shift. I can take you to him if you’d like?”

“Yes, that’d be great. Thank you.”

As they neared the viewing window of the nursery, the crib with Billie’s name was clearly empty.

“Where is he?” Eve asked in a worry. 

“I’ll go see, I’m sure one of the nurses are just busy feeding or cleaning him right now.”

Eve watched as the nurse walked in and asked the others in the room. She began to worry when they all ran to the crib in a panic.  
The head nurse in charge of the nursery walked out almost in tears. 

“Mrs. Polastri. I don’t know how to say this, but we are not sure where your baby is. Your husband came by earlier to hold him, but…”

“Niko? Niko was here. He is not my husband. He is not the father. Oh God.”

Eve jumped as she heard the bone chilling voice behind her. 

“Niko took our baby,” Villanelle said as the vein in her forehead began to visibly throb, and she gritted her teeth and clinched her fists. Villanelle turned around calmly with her bare ass exposed from the hospital gown and began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these chapters on Sunday afternoons when I have time, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Maybe I'll write more during the week?  
> Any guesses on what Villanelle is going to do next?  
> Please kudos/comment if you would like me to continue the story.


	4. Cat in the Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niko is paid a visit in the middle of the night.

Niko missed the days of his youth when he could get a full night’s sleep without any interruption. He tossed uncomfortably in his bed. Like clockwork every night, he knew his bladder was going to provide an unwanted wake up call. He was finding it especially difficult tonight to find any rest or peace of mind. He couldn’t turn his mind off as much as he tried. All he wanted was an opportunity to be a good father to his son. He knew he would make a better parent than Villanelle. He just needed to be patient and let Eve see that for herself. When he held his son in his arms for the first time, he knew he had made the right decision to be the father to their child. He knew he was meant for more though. He was meant to be a Dad to Billie. He was meant to teach his son to ride a bicycle, to teach him how to play catch, and to teach him the difference between right and wrong. How could Villanelle possibly be better than him? 

Niko lifted his cell phone from its charger dreading to see the actual time. It was 3:00 A.M., and he had eight missed calls from Eve. She couldn’t be this upset about him spending some alone time with their son, right? Sure, he had lied to the nurses about the current status of their relationship, but Eve was the one who did not change her last name after the divorce. She was the one who had not let go of him completely. He dropped the phone back down upset at her overreaction. She may not want him to be a part of Billie’s life now, but she would someday. Niko was already prepared for that day whenever it should arise. 

He got out of his bed and put on his robe and slippers as he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. After a few shakes and a flush, he returned to his bedroom and crawled back into bed to try and get a few hours of sleep. He decided he would deal with Eve’s anger in the morning. He closed his eyes and the strong current of sleep began to pull him in deep. Just as he finally began to relax, he could hear her voice. The bane of his existence. The woman who stole everything from him. She was the nightmare of his dreams as she was in reality. But something was off about her voice. She felt too close, too real. He felt a hand gently brush through his hair and then it tightly wrapped around his throat. The lamp on the nightstand flicked on illuminating the bedroom. 

Villanelle was straddled atop him, and she was sweating profusely. Several of the stitches from her C-section had come undone and spots of blood stained the midsection of the hospital gown she was still wearing. As her left hand was wrapped around Niko’s throat, the right hand was armed with a scalpel she had stolen from the hospital, and it was directly above his eye socket pressed against his brow threatening to dive deeper. 

“Oksana, what the hell are you doing?” Niko struggled to get out as Villanelle’s grip tightened. 

Villanelle’s eyes were wide and alert. She began to laugh as tears continued to pour from her eyes. 

“Oh, Niko. You stupid, stupid man. How did you think this would play out? Did you really think I would allow this to happen? You were just going to run away and live happily ever after?”

Villanelle removed the scalpel from Niko’s eye and pointed to the packed suitcase in the corner of Niko’s bedroom next to his closet. 

“You know, if you were smart, you would have left by now.”

“I…I don’t understand. I’ve got an overnight trip for a mathematics competition tomorrow.”

“Just tell me where he is, and I will only make it hurt a little bit. I promise? It’s really the best I can do after what you did.”

“Where who is? What kind of drugs do they have you doped up on? You need to get back to the hospital now.”

“I am not leaving until you are dead, and my son is safe.”

Niko always considered himself safe from Villanelle. He was off-limits. He knew she disliked him, maybe even hated him, but she had won. She had married Eve. She had their baby. He never really thought she would ever kill him because Eve wouldn’t forgive her. She couldn’t forgive her. Niko could clearly see Villanelle was not thinking logically. Whatever had happened to her had driven her past the point of reason. Villanelle still had her scalpel in hand, but it was no longer pressed to his eye. Niko reached under the pillow next to him and grabbed the pistol he had kept there for protection specifically from Villanelle. He reared back and slammed the butt of the gun as hard as he could into her temple and watched her tumble to the floor. He hopped out of the bed and got as far away as he could from her and pointed the gun.

Villanelle pushed herself off the ground with a hand grabbing her head wound. Blood was already seeping out at an alarming pace. She stumbled for a few steps and grabbed the wall to steady herself. 

“Son of a bitch, that hurt! Why did you do that?” 

She turned around to see Niko pointing the gun directly at her. 

“Don’t move! I will shoot you. You broke into my house, threatened to kill me. I have every right in self-defense. Don’t give me anymore motivation than I already need to get rid of you once and for all.”

Villanelle fell to her knees and stared at the floor. She began to sob uncontrollably. She wasn’t scared to die, but she was scared of not being with Eve anymore. She was scared of a life where she wouldn’t be able to protect their son and raise him to not be a shit bag like all the other men.

“I was just trying to protect Billie. I won’t apologize for that ever.”

“Christ, Oksana! You don’t have to protect him from me. All this because I held my own kid for a few seconds. It’s a bit much, even you have to see that right?”

Villanelle looked up at Niko, her eyes stained red from tears. “You mean, you didn’t take him?”

“Take him? No, I just held him for a moment and put him back in his crib. He’s not with you and Eve? He’s not in the hospital?”

Niko could see his phone continue to buzz from across the room, and it all clicked for him now. 

“He’s not here. I would never do that. I am going to lower this gun. Can I trust you to not attack me? We need to get you back to the hospital. You don’t look well and now a head wound to boot.”

Niko clicked the safety to the gun and placed it in the pocket of his large robe. 

“No. No, I will not go back to the hospital until I find him,” Villanelle replied. 

“Very well. Then we will all do this together. I will help you and Eve find him. Now, don’t panic, I am just walking over to grab my phone to call Eve back and let her know everything is okay.”

Niko tip toed his way around Villanelle while she didn’t move. She continued to stare at the floor blankly while holding her head wound. Niko dialed Eve’s number.

“Eve. Yes, she’s here, but I think everything’s okay now. No one’s dead. Any update on Billie?”

“Okay,” Niko replied. He handed the phone to Villanelle. “She wants to talk to you.”

Villanelle grabbed the phone and softly spoke, “Eve. I am sorry. I thought Niko had him.”

“V, I’m on my way to Niko’s. We will go to MI6 together. We know who took him. It was Juliet Volkov. She dressed as a nurse and stole him from the hospital. They are already working to track her down. Please, tell me you didn’t do anything that can’t be undone.”

Villanelle looked up and Niko who was staring down at her in concern and worry.

“No, he’s still all in one piece.”

“Good. I’ll see the two of you soon. I love you, V.”

“I love you too, darling.” 

Villanelle could see Niko grimace for a second before he tried to hide it. He held out his hand for Villanelle to help her up.

“Come on, don’t be proud. Let’s go downstairs and wait for Eve. I’ll see if I can find a bandage for your head.”

Villanelle was in bad shape. The blood stains were getting bigger on her hospital gown and the blood continued to pour from the gash on her head. Niko threw Villanelle’s arm around his shoulder and began to help her walk. He started to chuckle a bit. 

“Niko Polastri got the better of the infamous assassin, Villanelle,” he said proudly. 

Villanelle glared at him and spoke with ragged breath. “You really do have a death wish don’t you? Are you proud you beat up a woman who just gave birth? I am not 100% so it doesn’t count. I wasn’t really going to kill you, you know. Just scare you a bit.”

“Liar,” Niko said with a laugh. 

Villanelle looked at him with a menacing smile which raised the hairs on Niko’s neck. 

“Wait,” Villanelle said. “I think I’m going to be sick. I need a bathroom.”

She pulled herself from Niko’s grasp and opened the nearest door in the hallway.

“Stop, that’s not the bathroom. Wait!”

Villanelle wretched all over the floor of the room, and when she looked up, her eyes were met with the most immaculately decorated nursery she had ever seen. The walls were painted a light blue with a Dr. Seuss mural painted with a myriad of the most famous characters: Cat in the Hat, the Lorax, Things 1 & 2\. Written above the expensive oaken crib was the infamous quote “Why fit in when you were born to stand out!” Boxes of diapers were stacked on the changing table. A Dr. Seuss mobile was delicately hung from the ceiling above the crib. A rocking chair sat in the corner with empty feeding bottles on the side table. The chest of drawers had large, wooden toy ABC blocks perfectly piled. 

“What is this? Eve said you did not have the baby. What is this? Who is this for?”

Villanelle turned around to face Niko. The blood from her head wound was pouring over her left eye and into her mouth. Villanelle growled bearing her bloody teeth.

“Villanelle, relax. I just thought, I should be prepared, in case, you know, I ever need to take care of my son.”

“Your son? He is not your son. You do want to take him from me. You want to take him from us. You want to take everything!”

Niko could feel the situation quickly slipping out of his control. He reached for the gun he had placed in the pocket of his robe. Villanelle grabbed one of the large ABC wooden blocks sat on the dresser next to her and swung it at Niko as hard as she could and struck him in the head. As Niko fell to the floor, he squeezed the trigger and the stray bullet impacted a large, over-sized doll of the Cat in the Hat towering in the corner. Toy stuffing exploded from its chest and rained over the room. The gun flew from Niko’s hand, and he desperately tried to crawl to it. Villanelle straddled herself on top of Niko and did not stop swinging the block. She kept crashing it down onto Niko’s skull repeatedly until his face was unrecognizable. Until the only discernible features left were his moustache and blood. 

Villanelle was covered in toy stuffing sticking to her blood-soaked face and hospital gown. Most of the blood Niko’s, but a lot of her own. She was growing faint from the exertion, and she still had not fully comprehended what she had just done. She looked down at her weapon and saw the letter B block covered in Niko’s blood. For Billie, she told herself. She would do anything to protect him. Eve would understand. Eve would forgive her if she knew it was to protect their family. Villanelle’s rationalization was interrupted by a piercing shriek. 

Eve collapsed on her knees in shock in the hallway with her hands over her mouth trying to hold back any further screams from escaping.  
“What have you done Villanelle?” Eve asked in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun chapter to write! I wanted the reader to be let down a little when Niko found a way out of danger, and then have Villanelle snap upon sight of the nursery. Comments/Kudos are welcomed. Would love to know what you guys think about this latest update.


	5. The Cookie Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konstantin and Eve deal with the aftermath of Villanelle's actions.

Konstantin had always thought of Villanelle as a daughter. His real daughter, Irina, never needed him the way Villanelle did, though. They were both two of the smartest women he had ever met, but Irina was not impetuous like Villanelle. In all his years as Villanelle’s handler for the Twelve, Konstantin had grown accustomed to cleaning up the messes Villanelle’s impulsiveness had left in her wake. It was like slapping a child’s hand reaching into the cookie jar. He would try to punish her and make her obey, but he would always feel bad after one big-eyed sad pout and give her the cookie anyways. He had spoiled her rotten. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed the days of the Twelve. He had developed a distinct distaste working for the British government and the mind-numbing bureaucracy. Carolyn wanted him in a senior level office role running the Russian desk so she could keep an eye on him, he suspected. No more field work. The only remnant he had of his old life was Villanelle, and even she had drastically changed over the years after marrying Eve. Villanelle was a field operative for a brief time executing covert assassinations on behalf of MI6, but Eve eventually asked her to stop for her own safety. She had grown tame over the years in order to please Eve, but every now and then, the monster she had locked in the closet reared its ugly head threatening to return. Villanelle had not killed a soul since she exchanged wedding vows with Eve until today. Konstantin thought he had missed cleaning up Villanelle’s messes, but he was wrong. He stood in the nursery examining the aftermath of Villanelle’s monster finally escaping its cage for the first time in years. 

“What did I always tell you about kills, Villanelle? Nice and clean. No mess. Messes are how you get caught. Messes leave behind evidence. Amateurs are messy.”

Villanelle sat in the rocking chair across the room holding the stuffed Thing 1 and Thing 2 toys she had grabbed out of the crib. She looked at Konstantin with big sad eyes, but her face was still covered with blood and bits of toy stuffing. 

“I’m sorry Konstantin. I was going to kill him nicely. Then I wasn’t going to kill him at all. He tried to shoot me,” she said as she pointed to the bullet holes in the large Cat in the Hat in the corner. “It was self-defense,” she claimed with an unbelieving shoulder shrug. 

“Ha! Right! Self-defense. Does this look like self-defense to you?” Konstantin asked as he pointed to Niko’s dead body. 

“Not really. It looks like someone bashed in the brains of a Mr. Potato Head.”

Villanelle smiled deviously looking at her handy work.

“You may not want to be smiling around Eve. This is bad little bean, really bad.”

“Do you think Eve will forgive me? She called you, told me to stay here, and just left the house.”

“I don’t know. I just don’t know. I know she called me here to help clean this up, but I don’t have the contacts for professional cleaners anymore. We can’t go through official channels without raising suspicion and you ending up in jail.” 

“I am not going back to prison.” Villanelle held up the Thing 1 & 2 toys and asked “Do you think Billie will like these? I must confess, this room is growing on me. Maybe Eve and I will re-decorate our nursery.” 

“That would be a little tasteless,” Eve said as she appeared in the doorway behind Konstantin. 

“Eve, thank God you are okay. I can explain,” Villanelle pled. 

Eve snorted as she laughed. “Explain? Really? Go ahead then, Villanelle explain. Our son is missing and now we are wasting time trying to clean up your mess.”

“I was only trying to protect our family. I did it to save Billie.”

“In case you forgot, one of your psychopath ex-girlfriends is the one who took Billie, not Niko. I’m sure Billie would love to hear the story of how his mother bashed in the brains of his biological father the day he was born in order to “save” him.”

Villanelle could feel Eve’s unfamiliar gaze upon on her. Something had changed, but she couldn’t decipher Eve’s face. Eve had seen her kill before firsthand. Villanelle had seen Eve bask in the aftermath of her murder. Eve had seen the revelry Villanelle took in taking a life. She had seen Villanelle kill her best friend. Nothing had ever been able to disrupt their inevitable collision course. But for the first time in years, she was no longer sure she had Eve’s love. She had always thought, deep down, there was no line she could ever cross which would sever their connection. She was scared their family may fall apart before it ever began. 

Villanelle looked down and stared at her bloody hands wrapped around the dolls. “I’m sorry, Eve.”

Eve said nothing back to Villanelle as a long, silence filled the room. Eve finally seemed to see Niko for the first time. As she stared at him, it was as if a switch had been turned off. She knew what Villanelle did was wrong. She knew she shouldn't forgive her, but she also couldn't blame her. Eve herself had wanted to kill Niko at times, and this would make raising their son easier. The guilt of these thoughts were not as painful as Eve thought they would be. She crouched down next to Niko’s mangled corpse and spoke to no one in particular. “You know, Niko once asked me, if I were going to kill him, how would I do it? I said I’d paralyze him, chop him up into the tiniest pieces, boil him down and flush him down the toilet.” 

Eve looked at Konstantin expectantly. 

“I am not helping you make a Niko soup so you can flush him down a toilet,” Konstantin said. “We’ve already got enough of a mess as it is. We will drag him downstairs, turn on the gas, and we will blow this place to the kingdom come.” 

Eve nodded in agreement and tossed Villanelle an overnight bag. “Villanelle, I brought you a change of clothes. Go hop in the shower and clean up while Konstantin and I take care of this.”

Villanelle opened the bag and shrieked in excitement “Ah, Eve, is this new? Did you buy me a new outfit?”

“It was supposed to be a gift for you to wear home, but I suppose now will have to do. Just don’t touch it and get blood on it until you are clean. It’s all-white.”

Villanelle stuffed the Thing 1 & 2 dolls into the bag and hopped up excitedly to hug Eve, but she stopped halfway across the room as Eve was still unnervingly staring at her. She began to walk past Eve with her eyes down and just as she was almost out of the room, she felt the tug of Eve’s hand pull her back into her arms. Villanelle could feel the weight release from her shoulders because she was back where she belonged. 

Eve released her from the embrace. “Everything is going to be okay. We can get through anything together, no matter what.” Eve pulled Villanelle to her and eagerly kissed her. The iron from the taste of blood penetrated Eve’s mouth, but she continued to excitedly kiss Villanelle tasting her want grow for her. 

Konstantin coughed uncomfortably. “We still have a dead body to deal with here. You two can get a room later, yes?”

Eve pulled herself from Villanelle. “I love you. We will get Billie back, no matter the cost.” 

Villanelle nodded and was nearly in tears from the exultation she felt from Eve’s embrace. As she began to walk away, Eve said something which had never had Villanelle more excited in years. 

Eve, with a glint in her eyes and blood-stained lips, looked down the hall at Villanelle. “Whatever it takes, darling. We will kill anyone who stands in the way of getting our son back.”

“Good, now that you two have made up, when can get back to the task at hand, ehh?” Konstantin asked. “Now, we have to move him downstairs. Do you want the head or legs?”  
Eve looked at Niko’s bloody disfigured head and said, “Definitely, legs.”

*  
The sun had begun to rise and painted the quaint neighborhood in small rays of orange. The unusually muggy London heat was thirstily inhaling the lingering chill from the previous night. She had been camped outside the house all night since following Villanelle from the hospital. She was only just beginning her game with Villanelle. She was just waiting for the right moment to make her next move. She finally saw them all exit the house. She recognized Konstantin. He was much older, fatter, and grayer, but she would never forget him and his many rules. The tired-looking Asian woman who was old enough to be Villanelle’s mother exited the house, and then there was the one and only Villanelle. She was just as beautiful as she could remember wearing an all-white pant suit. She was the same ethereal, beautiful predator who had haunted every aspect of her being for years. Villanelle had used her, and as soon as she got what she wanted, she discarded her to the side. But Juliet Volkov was not one to be discarded. She always got what she wanted, and she wanted nothing more in this life than to win the affection of Villanelle. There was nothing Villanelle loved more than the thrill of the hunt, and Juliet intended to give that to her and more. 

She watched as they all got into a black SUV and began to drive right by where she was parked. Juliet was rocking a newborn baby boy in her lap who had finally fallen asleep. She picked up his arm and waved it at the passing car. “Say bye-bye to Mommy little one.” Juliet exited the car with baby in hand and made her way to Niko’s house and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before the weekend. Kudos/comments are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. 1 to Villanelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first update since the finale... I know things aren't going swimmingly for Eve and Villanelle in this story yet, but at least they are together. Post-Niko cleanup and a briefing at MI6.

Before Eve had ever begun tracking the unidentified female assassin who was now her wife, she had a run of the mill life. She was another small cog in the much larger machine which made society function. She was content with fading into the background unnoticed. She could walk into any shop and no one would ever give her a second glance. There was no chance of going anywhere with Villanelle without being noticed and envied. 

She and Niko existed in the shallow end, making no waves and daring not to venture into the depths unknown. Wading into unknown waters was how you disappeared, not into irrelevance, but from life altogether. Niko was happy and safe in this dull cocoon, and Eve thought she was too until Villanelle showed her what she was missing. She thought she was happy until a creature as magnificent as Villanelle looked at her like she was the only thing in this world that mattered. 

Villanelle made Eve feel special. Eve had managed to break through Villanelle’s wall to make her feel something; she made her feel love for someone. Eve showed her what it was like to finally be loved and feel safe. She showed her what it was like to have a home for the first time. 

Eve had jumped into the deep end and proved she was able to not only swim with the sharks, but she was a shark herself and Villanelle loved her even more fiercely for it. Niko, sadly, was always out of his depth. She knew he did not deserve the gruesome fate he met, but he should have stayed in the safe confines of the shallows. He chummed the waters and Villanelle did what sharks do. 

Eve’s guilt was crashing down on her in waves and threatening to pull her under. It wasn’t from Niko’s death but the longing she had been wishing for more adventure in her life. The beginning of her relationship with Villanelle was exhilarating full of near-death experience, obsession and passion. While she still loved Villanelle with all her heart, they had gotten boring just as she and Niko did. They spent their nights drinking wine and watching one of the movies from their rapidly growing collection. They were great at their jobs, but the thrill of the chase was no longer satisfying when the person you wanted to chase was already by your side. Eve thought bringing a child into their lives would bring them more meaning and fulfillment, but she never wanted this type of chase.

Villanelle cozied next to Eve in the backseat of Konstantin’s car and rested her head on Eve’s shoulder. Eve brushed Villanelle’s hair softly as she purred in response. Tears began to flow from Eve. 

“This is all my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Villanelle asked as she lifted her head off Eve’s shoulder. “How is it your fault I killed Niko?”

“No, not Niko. Billie. I should have never let them take him out of our sight. You tried to keep him, but I insisted. We would all be together right now. Konstantin would be driving us home as a family instead of to MI6. Everything has gone to shit.”

“Trust me, Eve. We will find him. Nothing will get in our way, remember?”

“We are almost there,” Konstantin interrupted. “Carolyn is putting together a team as we speak. We will find Juliet and Billie.”

“Konstantin, you know her better than anyone.” Eve paused and looked at Villanelle. “Well, mentally that is. Juliet, would never hurt Billie, right? She’s just trying to get Villanelle’s attention?”

“I’ll put it like this, on a scale from 1 to Villanelle, Juliet is off the charts. She can’t be predicted. She can’t be told what to do, and she doesn’t act rationally. She’s spoiled, impetuous and easily distracted. But no, I don’t think she would hurt Billie intentionally. Not if her plan is to win Villanelle. I would be more worried about yourself, Eve. She will come for you if she thinks you are all that is standing between her and Villanelle.”

“She can try,” Villanelle objected. “I will take care of you, Eve. We will take care of her. Promise me one thing. She isn’t going back to prison. We will find her first.”

Eve cups Villanelle’s cheek in her hand. “She will never have a chance to hurt our family again. I promise.”

Villanelle gleefully smiled and hugged Eve. “This will be fun,” she exclaimed. Villanelle had a spark in her eye Eve had not seen in years. She was equally terrified and aroused. Eve kissed Villanelle unexpectedly, but Villanelle wasted no time in returning the favor and bit Eve’s lower lip drawing blood. Villanelle moved to Eve’s neck and was nibbling on Eve’s skin as she moved her hands to Eve’s waist moving them slowly under her shirt. Eve started to moan as Villanelle’s deft hands were starting to work their magic. 

Konstantin slammed on the brakes abruptly. “Bunch of horny teenagers. We are here, thank God,” Konstantin said as he climbed out of the vehicle.

Villanelle was beaming as she exited the car, and Eve was flushed with embarrassment that she let herself get carried away in front of Konstantin. Villanelle grabbed Eve by the arm, and they walked into MI6 headquarters side by side. Carolyn was engaged in conversation with Konstantin in the dimly lit hallway outside the secure briefing room. Villanelle leaned into Eve’s ear and whispered, “We will pick this up as soon as we deal with Juliet and get our Billie back.” Villanelle pecked Eve on the cheek before she could respond and unlocked arms with Eve. 

Konstantin gave Carolyn a hug who uncomfortably patted him on the back as he turned back down the hallway passing Eve and Villanelle. 

“Konstantin, where are you going?” Villanelle asked. Konstantin grunted in response and waved them off. 

“I’m afraid, he has some more work to do,” Carolyn said. “Things may not have gone according to plan this morning.”

“You know?” Eve asked. 

“Of course, I know, Eve. Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch Villanelle. Perhaps, we can put you back in the field sometime if you can behave yourself.”

Villanelle tried to hide her smile ineffectively. 

“It’s something we can certainly consider,” Eve said. “But Billie first. Konstantin said you were putting a team together.”

“Yes, Hugo and Jess are already waiting for you two inside as usual. We’ve brought in some outside help as well.”

Villanelle pushed open the door and Carolyn began to walk away. 

“You aren’t coming in?” Eve asked

“Not this time. Fires to put out. I’m a phone call away if you need anything.”

Eve entered the room and saw Villanelle had already sat uncomfortably close to Hugo. It had been years since Eve and Hugo slept together, but Villanelle still enjoyed torturing him as much as possible. 

Eve was almost tackled upon entering the room as she was met with a flying body to embrace her with a hug. 

“Elena? Oh my god, what are you doing here?” 

“Carolyn called Kenny and asked for his help. We hooked up in Dublin about a year back. He’s already put a ring on it,” she said as she held her up her left hand showing off her large diamond engagement ring big enough to get Villanelle out of her seat saving Hugo. Kenny was standing uncomfortably in the corner as far from Villanelle as possible. Eve walked to Kenny and gave him a hug which he barely reciprocated. 

“Congratulations,” Eve said. 

“Yes, yes, thank you. I suppose congrats to you two as, well. I mean, I’m sorry that isn’t what I meant. I just mean, I wish we were here under different circumstances. But we will find your son.” 

“Yes, we will Kenny,” Villanelle said as she stalked him in the corner. “No hug for me?” she asked with her arms wide open. Kenny didn’t move, but Elena saved him by giving Villanelle a big hug.

“Villanelle, you just had a baby? You’re looking fit as usual,” Elena complimented. 

“Thank you, Elena.” Villanelle eyed Kenny in the corner of the room. “You take real good care of this one, Kenster, or someone else might take her from you.”

“Okay,” Eve interrupted, “enough torturing our help. What do we have so far? Jess, any insight on Juliet?”

“Not much. We don’t have much on her history before she was arrested. She assassinated a member of Parliament back in 2012.”

“How’d she do it?” Villanelle asked. 

Hugo pulled out the clicker for the computer projector and showed several disturbing images of a dead man with a slit throat and his tongue pulled through the gash. 

“Oh, dear,” Elena said. “What is that?”

“It’s a Colombian necktie,” Villanelle answered. “You slit the throat of the victim and pull their tongue through the wound. Very messy but sends a nice message. Juliet did this you say?”

Jess was busy shuffling through the files on the table. “She was arrested on scene; her prints were everywhere, and she confessed. Slam dunk case, sentenced to life.” 

“She must be a real sicko,” Kenny said as he looked nearly close to vomiting. 

“This Parliament member, his name was Oliver Henning?” Villanelle asked. 

“Yes,” Jess answered. “How’d you know? You recognize him from THAT picture?”

Eve could see the look in Villanelle’s eyes. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, no, what?” Elena asked. 

Villanelle gave an unapologetic shrug of the shoulders. “Juliet didn’t kill this man. He was a hit put out by the Twelve. I did it. Got a nice fat, bonus for it too. But, nice to know what you really think about me Kenny?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“Stop it V,” Eve said. “So, you killed him, and she took the fall? Did she think she was protecting you?”

Jess continued to read from the file. “When they found her, she was curled up next to the victim’s body covered in his blood. In her statement, and I quote: My hand is her hand. We are one. I slit his throat as surely as I will continue to kill for her. I won’t be here long. My path to reclamation begins now, and she will be my savior.”  
Everyone at the table stared at Villanelle. 

“Oops. She’s talking about me?”

“Sounds like she worships you like a goddess,” Hugo said with a roll of the eyes. “That level of adulation is never good. She’s going to be off her rocker. Especially, if she’s been waiting for you to save her for years and you never came.”

“Kenny, have you been able to get CCTV footage from the hospital?” Eve asked. 

“Right,” Kenny said as he sat down at the computer. He pulled up the CCTV footage from outside St. Mary’s. He zoomed in showing a blurry image of a red head in a nurse’s blue scrubs carrying a baby. Villanelle approached the screen placing her hand over Billie's image. 

“She stole a 1973 black Chevrolet Camaro. One of the doctors reported it stolen. It’s a bit ostensible, it’s the kind of car that’s easy to spot. Surely, she wouldn’t stay in it long before finding something a little blander.” 

“Wait,” Eve said. “I’ve seen this car. It was outside of Niko’s down the street. You don’t think she was there the whole time? We need to go now.”

In a panic, Eve rushed out of the briefing room. She was met in the hallway by a cadre of local London police officers with their backs turned to Eve speaking to Carolyn. 

“I’m telling you. She isn’t here. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help.” Carolyn eyed Eve down to motion her back into the secure room. Eve obliged and shut the door quickly before Villanelle had a chance to walk out. 

“What is happening?” Villanelle asked. 

“I don’t know, but it didn’t look good.”

Moments later, Carolyn entered the room. 

“Mother,” Kenny greeted coldly. 

“Kenny, nice to see you. You as well Elise.”

Elena almost spoke up to correct her but thought otherwise. 

“Why are the police here?” Eve asked. 

Carolyn looked around the room hesitating to speak. “Eve, I’m afraid they want you in suspicion for the murder of your ex-husband, Niko Polastri.”


	7. Rat Cola

Eve considered feigning surprise at Carolyn’s announcement of Niko’s murder and her pinning as the primary suspect, but she was nowhere near the actress of Villanelle who gasped along with the rest of the room. 

“Poor, poor Niko,” Villanelle said with surprising sincerity. 

“Niko’s dead, Eve?” Elena asked. “Did you know?”

“Yes, I knew,” Eve said matter of fact. “We found his body. Maybe it’s just best I come forward and talk to them. We can explain everything. Carolyn?”

“My contact stated the police were anonymously sent a video of Eve pacing outside of Niko’s house last night repeatedly saying “Niko can’t be dead. This isn’t happening.” 

Eve slapped her hand against her forehead in frustration. 

“There will be evidence of you all throughout the house, in addition to Villanelle and Konstantin. But they won’t register any hits in our systems. We’ve made sure of that. It’s all circumstantial, but it doesn’t look good, Eve.”

“The police don’t actually think you could have killed Niko though, right?” Elena interjected. 

Hugo muttered to himself, “I can believe it.” Jess elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow, what?”

Kenny was staring at Villanelle. “I can think of some other possible suspects.”

Villanelle hissed at Kenny and braced her hands on the edge of the briefing table as if she was about to launch herself at him. 

“It wasn’t Villanelle, Kenny. It was Juliet.”

Villanelle worded thank you to Eve so no one could see. 

“Niko and I got into a huge argument at the hospital. Konstantin, V, and I all threatened him to leave. We thought he might have been the one to steal Billie. I tried several times to call him, but when he finally called back, he was in a panic. Juliet was in his house with a knife to his throat forcing him to call. She said if we ever wanted to see Billie again, we would come to the house right away. She’s the one who murdered Niko, and now we know why she was sitting outside the house last night. One bet where that anonymous video came from.”

Carolyn nodded in admiration at how quickly Eve was able to construct a believable lie and blame Villanelle’s murder on Juliet. 

“What does Juliet have against Niko?” Hugo asked. 

“She is trying to frame, Eve, obviously. Aren’t you supposed to be smart Hugo?” Villanelle accused. 

“And we won’t let that happen,” Carolyn said. “We tried to clean it up last night, but the house didn’t blow. Konstantin wasn’t in time to fix it. The priority right now is to get Eve and Villanelle safely out of MI6 into a safehouse until this can all be properly worked out, and Juliet is in custody. Come girls, I have just the location.”

Villanelle pounded her fists on the table. “We are not going into hiding. Not while that psycho has our baby.”

“Are you sure you should be using the word “psycho” so loosely?” Hugo retorted. 

Before Hugo can even react, Villanelle’s long fingers are wrapped tightly around his throat.

“What was that Hugo?”

“Stop it Villanelle. Would you rather your wife end up in jail?” Carolyn asked. “We will be able to straighten this out, but right now, the evidence is pointing to Eve. We can’t have you two running around the city or operating out of MI6.”

“We can just move our base of operations from here to the safe house,” Kenny said. 

“No, the best place and resources for us to use are located here and that’s where everyone will stay. I won’t have this getting any more out of control than it already it is.” 

Carolyn looked to Eve. “I assure you we will do everything in our power to get Juliet and your child. We will keep you informed of our progress. Direct lines of communication at all times. Konstantin is searching for Juliet right now.”

“Eve, you promised,” Villanelle pled. “We can find her. We can take care of her. We can end this ourselves.”

“We will, V. But don’t bite the hand that’s trying to feed you. We will go to the safe house for now and come up with a plan to clear my name while the team does everything they can to track Juliet and Billie down, right?”

Everyone in the room nods. “Of course,” Elena said. “Everything. We will find them for you.”

“Girls, the car is waiting. We really must go before the police realize you are here.”

“Fine,” Villanelle said in defeat, flipping off Kenny and Hugo as she exited the room behind Eve. 

*  
Konstantin was flying down the road to get back to Niko’s. Granted, it had been a long time since he tried to rig a building to explode. Perhaps, he was getting sloppy in his old age. He had severed the natural gas lines and left open flame candles exposed upstairs in the nursery. It should have given them enough time to escape from the scene and let the gas build up and create the ignition. He and Eve had left Niko’s body downstairs in the kitchen near the source of the gas where it was most likely to be incinerated. Konstantin accused Villanelle of being messy, and he had done the same exact thing. 

He parked the car several houses away from Niko’s house down the street. He wasn’t sure of the best way to approach the house. He considered the horror stories his father had told him of World War II. An unexploded ordinance was a dud, until it wasn’t. Whatever poor bastard standing next to it would be blown to pieces, and Konstantin did not want to be that poor bastard trying to enter a gas filled house set to blow. He could spy Niko’s modest two-story house in the distance, but something was wrong. He could see the distinctive red door to the house was wide open. He was positive they had shut it when they left. Niko was dead as a doornail, and it was impossible he could have opened it.

Konstantin walked calmly down the street and crept into Niko’s back yard to avoid being spotted. He hesitated as he began to jiggle the knob to the back door. As the hairs began to stand up on the back of his neck, he drew his gun. All his years spent working covert operations for the Russians and the Twelve had given him a sixth sense for when things were about to go wrong. As he entered the house, the pungent smell of gas he expected to overwhelm him was almost completely dissipated. He rounded the corner to the kitchen expecting to see Niko’s mangled corpse again, but his body was no longer there, just pools of blood from where he had been left. He went and checked the gas lines he had cut, and the gas had been turned off completely. Someone had interfered with the scene. His phone began to buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out. A message from Carolyn. 

“Police are on their way to Niko’s. Get out NOW!!!. Rat Cola”

Carolyn had given him the codename for a safehouse nearby outside of London. Konstantin could hear the faint wailing of police sirens in the distance. He bolted through the wide-open front door and tumbled down the front porch steps. 

“Shit!” he yelled as he examined his scraped-up hands already bleeding from the fall. He turned to see what tripped him, and Niko’s body was on full display on the front porch. His face, still mangled from Villanelle’s assault, was stuffed with a bright red apple. The remains of his moustache had been shaved from his face. 

“What the hell?”

Konstantin was brought back to reality with the sirens getting closer. He rose and continued tearing through the front yard towards his vehicle. As he climbed into his black SUV, turned the ignition, and threw the car into gear, he almost didn’t notice the presence of a newborn baby boy in his back seat just staring at him with blank eyes. At the sight of Billie through his rearview mirror, safe and sound, Konstantin shrieked in shock and elation. Billie let out a piercing cry. 

“Billie!” he yelled. Before Konstantin could turn to pick up the newborn, he felt the familiar cold touch of steel pressed to his neck from behind his seat. 

“Hello, Konstantin,” Juliet said pressing the knife closer to Konstantin’s neck drawing blood. “Did you miss me?”

Konstantin let out a hearty laugh. “Miss you, you abandoned the organization. Not the other way around.”

“Don’t play stupid with me. You come visit me in prison, and I never see you again. It’s very rude.”

“I was only there to make an introduction.”

“Yes…how is the sour faced woman? She doesn’t seem to happy with me. I have not done everything I’ve been told.” Juliet laughs manically. 

“Carolyn?”

“Of course, Carolyn. Drive. The police will be here soon.”

Juliet shoved a phone in front of Konstantin’s eyes, and he immediately recognized the address. Rat Cola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise. Carolyn is being sneaky again. There may be a showdown coming soon...


	8. Ladies First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet and Konstantin on the way to the safehouse. Flashback to when Villanelle and Juliet met. Chapter gets slightly graphic on the violence side but nothing too bad. Writing smut is outside my comfort zone so I kind of skipped that part, but it shouldn't detract from the chapter.

“This isn’t smart Juliet,” Konstantin said. “Just leave Billie with me and run. You have your freedom, take it. Forget whatever Carolyn promised you.”

“Carolyn promised me Villanelle. All that stands in the way is Killing Eve. Then, I can truly have my freedom. Villanelle and I will be family. I will bring Villanelle back to who she really is. Back to who Carolyn needs. I will bring her back to me.”

“Villanelle will kill you.”

“Don’t be stupid, Konstantin. Villanelle loves me. I know she does. She just needs to see it again. We just need to kill together again like last time.”

Sweden 2017

The brisk ocean breeze blew Juliet’s wild mane of red curls uncontrollably across her face. Her dark green eyes remained trained on the oncoming attacker through the gaps of her defensively raised fists. The brutish balding man in a cut off t-shirt and board shorts shot a high left leg kick to Juliet’s temple she easily deflected. She lunged at him with her left fist, and he grabbed her arm and threw her harshly to the stone beach. Juliet yelped in pain as his knee careened into her lower back. 

“You are distracted, darling,” Yves whispered in her ear with too much connotation behind “darling.” He stroked her curls taking a slight whiff. Juliet growled in frustration and bucked him off her back. Yves landed on his back knocking the wind out of his lungs briefly. Juliet swiftly pounced and mounted him with a stone from the beach in her right hand and raised it ready to strike. 

“Stop,” Konstantin yelled from the side. He stood with his feet in the sand rubbing his hand through his beard in judgment. “Very good, Juliet. You managed to get Yves on his back. No small feat.”

Yves placed a free hand to Juliet’s hip. “Now that your training is complete, perhaps I can get you on your back later tonight, doll.”

“Ugh.” Juliet slammed the rock down into his face knocking him unconscious. 

“Was that really necessary?” 

“He is gross Konstantin. He’s been pawing at me for two weeks.”

“Yves is the best in hand to hand combat. He is necessary. Drop the rock.”

Juliet stared at the bloody stone hesitantly but complied. Her face drooped as if someone had just stolen her Halloween candy. 

“I did good, though, right Konstantin?”

Konstantin rubbed the top of her scalp affectionately. “Of course, Juliet, but Villanelle was better. You have a long way to go before you are ready.”

“Villanelle this, Villanelle that. What is so great about her? Are you in love with her or something?”

Konstantin barked out a hearty laugh. He patted Juliet on the head again and continued his laugh as he walked further down the beach. Juliet trailed after him. 

“Don’t ignore me, Konstantin. I want to meet her. She was supposed to be here days ago to help train me.”

“Believe me, I tried. But Villanelle does not play well with others. I think she is threatened by you.”

“By me?” Juliet asked obviously flattered by the notion. 

“Not necessarily you, but the idea of you. She’s not going to be keen on the idea of someone who could potentially replace her. She is just as likely to kill you when she meets you as she is to help.”

“She can try. She’s here in Sweden?”

“She’s off pampering herself in a spa, ignoring my calls. But the organization has identified a target in Stockholm. She will answer then,” Konstantin said as he waved a postcard in the air before stuffing it back into his pocket. 

Juliet’s eyes lit up. She had been training throughout Europe for months at black op sites for the Twelve. At each stop, she was praised for her skills and adaptability, but she was always runner-up to the infamous Villanelle. There were more months left to her training, but Juliet knew she was ready now. She would prove to Konstantin and Villanelle who the best asset really was once the training wheels were finally removed. 

“There is an assignment in Stockholm?” Juliet asked batting her eyes. 

“No,” Konstantin said immediately. “You are not ready. Don’t get any ideas.”

“I am. Just give me a chance.”

Konstantin stopped walking and turned toward the ocean, his eyes fixed on the gentle waves crashing lightly onto the beach, his mind lost in contemplation. Juliet looped her arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder, her hand slipped unnoticed into the pocket of his large overcoat. 

“I am only trying to protect you. When you are truly ready, I promise you, we will unclip your wings and let you fly. You are no good to the organization dead. It is for the best.”  
Juliet stared at the front of the Stockholm postcard. An image of the famous bell tower with a spire of three golden crowns was captured on the front. She flipped the card quickly on the back and memorized the code before she slipped it back into Konstantin’s pocket. She had already mastered the encryption class in the early weeks of her training.

“I understand Konstantin. I will be patient.”

Konstantin barked another laugh. “I have heard those words before many times, but they almost never ring true.” He continued his walk down the beach, and Juliet remained to gaze into the setting sun. 

“Konstantin?” Juliet called from behind. 

“Yes?”

“Is Villanelle your favorite?”

“Villanelle is very special, but so are you. Don’t forget it.”

Juliet flashed a genuine smile and sat on the beach. She knew she should be patient like she promised and obey the rules. But Villanelle notoriously disobeyed and still earned praise and reverence because she was lethally effective. Juliet would prove to everyone just how special she really was.

*

The hum of the motorcycle engine roared loudly as Juliet sped through the streets on the outskirts of Stockholm. The target was Viktor Mikaelson, new leader of the Brödraskapet, the Brotherhood. Juliet throttled her engine down as she pulled up to the eyesore of a dive bar and parked her bike last in a long line. She counted eighteen other choppers. The smell of cigarettes, booze, and must permeated the outside air. Dark figures lurked outside the front door smoking barely visible by the glow of the red neon beer sign in the window. Juliet tried to collect herself before she doffed her helmet and hung it on the handlebar. 

She entered the bar and all eyes turned to her. Rough men with long beards, skin littered with tattoos stared longingly. Juliet was not the only woman in the bar. Several others were disheveled and draped onto the laps of well-intoxicated men. Juliet spotted her target sitting at the bar, the long blonde locks and beard distinctive. His piercing blue eyes were the only ones which didn’t give Juliet a glance upon her entrance. He was fixated on the honey blonde haired woman whispering into his ear biting softly at it. Juliet had never seen her before, but her body was screaming at her. She knew it could only be one person. Tall, intensely feral green eyes locked onto Juliet and seemed to drink in her presence. She saw the woman gasp, if only for a second, before she re-collected herself. Juliet froze staring at the woman whose alabaster skin seemed to pull Juliet closer like a moth to a flame. Once Juliet realized her feet were moving, she walked straight to the bar and sat next to Viktor but never took an eye off Villanelle. 

“Whiskey, neat,” she ordered as she stared at Viktor. Villanelle locked eyes with Juliet as Viktor’s attention was severed from Villanelle. 

“That’s an unusual accent. Russian?” Viktor asked. 

“Southern Russian,” Villanelle answered instinctively in her perfect Parisian accent. 

Juliet was taken aback at Villanelle’s perfect French accent. She was positive this was Villanelle, but she expected Russian. She had not been instructed in the art of linguistics, but Villanelle had obviously mastered it. Juliet was excited at the prospect of learning this skill from Villanelle. She was also excited about learning a lot more from Villanelle than just languages. 

“Sharp ear.” Juliet extended her hand to Viktor who took it. “Juliet.”

“Viktor,” he replied as he gave her a soft kiss to her hand. Steam was subtly radiating from Villanelle. 

Villanelle pulled his face back to hers and smashed her lips into his keeping her eyes focused on Juliet. Villanelle moaned and broke her hold. She whispered loud enough for Juliet to hear. 

“Take me now.”

“Bit of a jealous one, aren’t you lass? Don’t worry, there’s enough of Viktor to go around. I’ve got private accommodations in the back. We won’t be disturbed.”

“Perfect.”

Villanelle rose from her barstool with a victorious gaze locked onto Juliet. She took Viktor’s hand and began to drag him away, but Viktor stopped and extended his other hand to Juliet. 

“You are more than welcome to join us?”

“Perfect,” Juliet mimicked in a fake Parisian accent.

“Feisty. I like it. This is going to be intense.”

“You have no idea,” Villanelle said letting Viktor lead the way. 

“You will leave now if you know what’s good for you,” Villanelle softly breathed to Juliet in her Russian accent so Viktor could not hear. 

“I’m exactly where I want to be…”

Villanelle huffed in exasperation. “I warned you.”

“Villanelle,” Juliet uttered to finish her sentence. Villanelle eyed Juliet unsure of what this revelation meant. Was this woman also sent by the Twelve? No, they would not do that to her. She was the best, and she needed no help. But if she were an enemy, she would not have outed herself when she could have kept the element of surprise.

“Ladies first,” Viktor offered as he opened the door to the back bedroom. He sent the guard on his way asking not to be disturbed for anything. 

“I hope you actually mean it,” Juliet said playfully. “Ladies first.”

As soon as the door was closed, Juliet was latched onto Viktor’s mouth kissing him with conviction. Her eyes never left Villanelle who pulled Viktor from Juliet and returned the favor and started to bite at Viktor’s neck never breaking her gaze on Juliet. Viktor backed away from Villanelle and left the two women staring at each other. Viktor eyed both of them expectantly. Juliet needed no further invitation and launched herself at Villanelle who was unsure if she was being attacked with ill intent or lustful desire. Juliet made her intentions known quickly as they fell to the ground, lips slowly tasting each other, but each hungrily wanting more. Villanelle removed Juliet’s jacket after removing her own. She rubbed her hands all over Juliet’s body simultaneously searching her for weapons and exploring her budding desire for the new red head with a mane of familiar curls. For a moment, each of the women had forgotten the reason they were actually there until that reason interrupted their impassioned embrace. 

Viktor removed his shirt and started to unbutton his jeans. “I see it’s time to get this party started.” He crawled onto the ground to join the ladies.  
Villanelle shoved Juliet off top of her and attacked Viktor just as Juliet attacked her. Just as she had him pinned to the ground, she grabbed his head by his long blonde locks and slammed his head repeatedly into the ground until he was unconscious. On her knees, she dragged his head up by his hair and held him against her chest as she drew her knife from her pants and put it to his throat to finish him. 

“Stop,” Juliet belted. 

“Who are you?” Villanelle asked. 

“Juliet. Konstantin sent me.”

“Lies. Konstantin would have told me.”

Villanelle started to slice at Viktor, but Juliet begged for her to stop again. 

“I stole the hit. I am the one you were here to train but stood up. I just want to prove to Konstantin that I’m ready for this. I need to make this kill.”

Juliet crawled over to Villanelle and sat on her knees eye to eye with Villanelle, only Viktor’s limp body between them. 

“Please,” Juliet begged as she moved her hands towards Villanelle’s firm grasp on her knife. 

“He’s mine,” Villanelle said coldly. 

Juliet pulled her knife from her jeans and placed it to Viktor’s throat slowly. 

“He can be ours,” she said.

There was a hitch in Villanelle’s breath. The two women stared into each other’s eyes achingly. Without a word, both women cleanly sliced Viktor’s throat leaving two gashes only an inch apart. Blood spewed everywhere, mostly onto Juliet knelt directly in front of the gushing wound. Villanelle continued to hold Viktor as the shower of blood soaked Juliet. Juliet reveled in her first kill. Villanelle basked in the glow of the ferocious woman’s pride. Villanelle tossed Viktor’s body to the side, and they finished what they started making wild, animal love in a pool of blood next to the body of their shared target. Juliet never wanted to kill any other way. She no longer cared about the Twelve or Konstantin. There was only Villanelle. There was only this taste of ecstasy she introduced, and she would do whatever it took to capture this high again. Juliet longed for the night to never end. Villanelle longed for a bath and a glass of champagne.

*

Konstantin pulled up to the safehouse. There were no guards stationed outside the house. Unusual. Konstantin had always found Carolyn’s skill at manipulation to be sexy, but her actions had endangered Billie’s life. Her actions consistently showed little regard for Villanelle, only for what Carolyn wanted. A trained killer focused on covertly executing any order at the whim of the British government. A bland gray government vehicle was already parked in the driveway. Villanelle stepped outside the front door at the sound of the crunch of gravel rocks beneath Konstantin’s tires. Juliet gasped at the sight of her. Eve followed Villanelle out the front door. Juliet snarled and pressed her knife reflexively further into Konstantin’s neck creating a deep cut. Konstantin slammed on the brakes and grabbed his neck to stop the blood. Billie started to cry loudly from Juliet’s other arm. Villanelle and Eve each heard the cries of a baby and began to run to the vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I came up with this idea, I wasn't sure how long I wanted it to be, I did know the ending though. I thought about extending the chase for Juliet and Billie but I'm a proponent of making things happen quickly plot wise. This will probably end around 20,000 words with either two or three more chapters, one of which is an epilogue. I hope those that are still reading have enjoyed. Any comments/kudos are appreciated. I already have another idea for an alternate universe that I think will be very intriguing. (I’m updating this for anyone who’s read recently, I apologize but I won’t have the time to finish until around 6/25)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @RyanGressett on Twitter/Instagram if you want to discuss Killing Eve.


End file.
